Un Cumpleaños Diferente
by Cordovezza
Summary: ONE SHOT creado para la página Fanfic de Candy y Albert, x un concurso en honor al cumpleaños de Candy. Quise compartirlo con Uds. y guardarlo como recuerdo. Como siempre Albertfic 100 x ciento.


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … … … …

UN CUMPLEAÑOS DIFERENTE

"¿Cómo es posible Albert? ¿Qué tipo de pacto has hecho que pareces más joven que yo? ¡No hay justicia en esta vida!" dijo la rubia empujándolo suavemente, haciendo un puchero como si estuviese enojada.

"Jajajaja, ¡qué cosas dices Candy, si pareces una adolescente! ¿o acaso quieres que como regalo te dé un par de nalgadas?", le dijo tomándola de la cintura, asiéndola fuertemente.

"Señor Andrew, estamos en el parque. Por favor compórtese, o tendré que acusarlo a su esposa" Candy acercó su nariz a la suya, moviéndola juguetonamente. "¿A qué hora me darás mi regalo? ¿Se come? ¿Se usa? ¿Por qué parece como que no vamos hacia ningún lado?", interrogó sin apenas respirar.

"Alto pequeña, ¡vas a terminar mareándome! Con razón nuestro Anthony salió tan travieso, imposible guardar una sorpresa para ti con semejante presión. Tu regalo está cerca, y claro que sí vamos hacia un lugar muy específico, ¡mira hacia allá!" dijo Albert señalando un amplio portón de madera. "¿Reconoces el lugar? Es sólo una puerta trasera, pero dentro está la vida querida mía"

"Bert, ¿acaso es ésa la puerta trasera del Zoológico Central? me estás asustando, no creo que a la Tía Elroy le simpatice que vivamos entre algún cachorro de león, elefante o cebra… Oh no Albert, conozco tu corazón, ¡no me digas que ahora trabajarás tiempo extra los domingos acá!"

"Qué pasa contigo Candy? ¿La edad te está quitando lo aventurera? ¿Acaso no quieres curiosear? ¡Vamos! ¡Te reto a una carrera hasta la puerta!" sin terminar de hablar, el apuesto Sr. Andrew ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la meta. Por supuesto que Candy no se quedó atrás, y aunque con pasos mucho más pequeños, su ligereza la hizo alcanzarlo prontamente y él la dejó ganar al final.

"No se puede contigo Bert, siempre me dejas ganar. ¡No te rías! No tiene gracia competir así"

"Ahora pareces una bebé amurrada Candy, no cruces los brazos jajaja. Ven, dame la mano, ya es hora"

Albert golpeó la puerta y un gentil hombre los recibió del otro lado: "Adelante Sr. Andrew, ya casi, creímos que no alcanzaría a llegar"

Los tres ingresaron hacia un rancho de paja al interior del recinto. En su interior tomaron un angosto corredor, desde muy cerca se oían todo tipo de ruidos provenientes de lo que parecían ser pequeños animales. Candy no se perdía detalle, su curiosidad sólo era superada por la gran admiración que sentía por su marido, por su gran sensibilidad, su alma noble y su sencillez, estaba derretida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando la mano de su compañero apretó la suya.

"Hemos llegado mi vida, por poco y nos lo perdemos"

Albert le regaló una sonrisa tan cálida que su corazón se llenó de una maravillosa sensación de plenitud. Volteó hacia donde el amor de su vida apuntaba, y lo que vio la hizo agrandar sus ojos y pegar un pequeño salto.

"¡No puedo creerlo Albert! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Cómo o sea, cuándo, no entiendo" Candy miró a Albert al borde las lágrimas, emocionada y enternecida. Frente a sus ojos, una pequeña Coatí gris, daba a luz cuatro pequeñas crías, en un nido perfectamente preparado para ella, con luz y calor artificial.

"Pequeña, en tu trigésimo cumpleaños certifico que acabas de convertirte en una sexy y muy deseable abuela de cuatrillizos. Hace un par de meses que notaba raro a nuestro Clint, sus escapadas eran más largas de lo habitual, así es que como buen aprendiz de George, lo seguí, y ¿qué crees? Nuestro macho estaba cortejando a esta hermosa hembra. Bella ¿cierto?" Albert abrazó a Candy y ambos contemplaron con el corazón lleno de gozo, la hermosa labor de la naturaleza y el nacimiento de una nueva familia en el clan Andrew. De pronto Candy sintió que algo se subía a su hombro.

"¡Clint! Justo a tiempo para entrar a ver a tus pequeños. No te preocupes, en un par de semanas vendrán todos a casa con nosotros" se acercó al cálido nido, cubierto por un vidrio transparente que protegía a los bebés de los cambios de temperatura propios de la primavera, y deslizó a su mascota por la parte de arriba. Clint se acercó a la hembra y comenzó a lamerla, poco después repitió la escena con sus pequeños hijitos. Candy estaba sobrecogida, enternecida, agradecida y todos los "ida" positivos que se le ocurrían en ese momento, se los debía a su adorado príncipe, siempre atento a su felicidad y la de su hijo. Sólo él era capaz de lograr que su corazón continuase expandiéndose para amarlo cada día con más fuerza.

"Gracias mi vida, te amo. Lees mi corazón, mi alma, me haces inmensamente feliz. Cada año logras que ése sea el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" le dijo ella regalándole la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

"Yo también te amo Candy, ahora, a casa. Nuestra celebración apenas comienza, y veo que Clint nos da algunas lecciones de lo que tendré que regalarte esta noche"

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, tenían toda la vida para seguirse sorprendiendo y haciéndose felices el uno al otro.

…


End file.
